


Open Up

by jaradel



Series: Check Please Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jack and Bitty having hot filthy wall sex in Jack's apartment. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com), creator of the web comic [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'ed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr on April 26, 2016.

Jack slides one long finger into Bitty, ever so slowly. Bitty’s body tenses up fractionally at the initial intrusion before relaxing as Jack’s finger slides further in. He slowly moves his finger in and out, twisting just a little, as Bitty melts into him. As he pulls his index finger out, he snugs his middle finger next to it and carefully slides both back in. Bitty clenches around the tips of Jack’s fingers, and Jack strokes his back, soothing him until he relaxes and accepts the intrusion.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Jack pushes in further. He twists his fingers, seeking that one spot, and… _there._  Bitty jolts in his arms, shuddering as Jack’s fingertips graze his prostate, and lets out a mewling moan of pleasure. He’s practically boneless, and Jack is holding Bitty up with one powerful arm while he works him open, scissoring and twisting his fingers carefully.

Bitty is fucking himself on Jack’s fingers now, whimpering and begging for more. Jack adds a third, and Bitty moans at the added girth. Jack is beside himself, twisting his fingers in Bitty’s hot, wet hole, the lube making a deliciously filthy squelching sound. His cock is hard and leaking as he thinks about what it will feel like when he slides into Bitty’s slick wetness.

Bitty’s fingers are digging in to Jack’s shoulders as he hangs on, moaning and begging for _more, more, please Jack, fuck me._  Jack slides his fingers out slowly, lifting Bitty up by his ass and bracing him against the wall. Bitty locks his legs around Jack’s waist, pivoting his hips forward to give Jack better access. Jack reaches down and grabs his cock, guiding it into Bitty’s welcoming hole. Bitty is so open that Jack slides in until he bottoms out, balls snug against Bitty’s ass. Bitty throws his head back, and Jack takes the invitation to kiss his neck as he starts a maddeningly slow rhythm of sliding in and out. Bitty is moaning and swearing loudly, clenching around Jack’s cock every time Jack slides in to the hilt.

Jack had been working so hard at holding back while he was fingering Bitty open, and now he’s on a knife’s edge. He picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster as Bitty’s moans become louder, more wanton. Bitty’s legs tighten around Jack’s waist, and Jack holds Bitty’s hip with one hand and the back of Bitty’s head with the other, fucking him hard. Bitty’s cock is rubbing against Jack’s abs, and the dual assault of Jack’s cock hitting his prostate, and the friction of his own cock rubbing against Jack’s six-pack, is enough to push Bitty over the edge. He clenches around Jack’s cock as he comes, spurting up on to Jack’s chest and chin, and that’s all it takes to tip Jack over the edge. He thrusts up once more into Bitty’s ass, coming with a long groan and a stream of French curses.


End file.
